Confessions de l'au delà
by vendredi13
Summary: "Ta vie est faite d'erreurs. D'une suite sans fin de fautes qui pourrait t'inciter à en commettre une plus grosse encore."


**Titre :** Confessions de l'au-delà

**Rating :** K

**Genre : **Drama/Spirutual

**Résumé :** « Ta vie est faite d'erreurs. D'une suite sans fin de fautes qui pourraient t'inciter à en commettre une plus grosse encore. »

**Note d'auteur :** Un petit One-Shot qui me trottait dans la tête, entre deux chapitres de La couleur des souvenirs. Just enjoy !

Mon cher S,

Sache d'abord que je te connais mieux que quiconque. Je sais tout de toi. Absolument tout. Je connais tes pensées les plus intimes, tes secrets les mieux gardés, tes fantasmes les plus noirs. Tout, te dis-je. Tu n'as plus rien à me cacher. Je sais que tu compte rejoindre les mangemorts. Que tu compte recevoir la marque dans le courant du mois de juillet. Je sais que tu te sens enfin quelqu'un dans les rangs de Voldemort, entre Mulciber et Avery. Je sais que tu es persuadé que tu ne regretteras rien.

Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est avant tout pour te donner un conseil. Un conseil de la part de celui qui te connais le mieux, tu ne peux que l'accepter. Prend le temps de réfléchir. Assied-toi dans un fauteuil et pense un peu sur ce qui es. Sur ce qui sera, aussi. Sur ce qui a été. Sur les erreurs que tu as commises. Oui. Je sais. Tu n'as pas commis d'erreur. Tu vois, je te connais ! Mieux que moi-même, diraient certains. Pourtant, ta vie est faite d'erreurs. D'une suite sans fin de fautes qui pourraient t'inciter à en commettre une plus grosse encore. Réfléchis, S, je t'en prie. Ne sois pas aveugle comme je l'ai été ! Ne laisse pas l'attraction du pouvoir et de la puissance troubler ton jugement. J'ai fait des choses terribles. J'ai été plus noir que le plus noir des homme et je l'ai payé de ma vie. Tu connaîtras le même destin si tu suis cette voie toute tracée qui semble t'attendre...

J'ai eu une vie très courte pour un sorcier. Une vie en noir et blanc, une vie que je n'ai pas savourée à sa juste valeur. Maintenant, je regrette mais je ne peux plus rien faire pour revenir en arrière. Je suis ailleurs. Je ne peux que contempler le brouillon de vie que j'ai maladroitement esquissé tout au long de mon existence. Tu n'en es pas encore là. Tu peux encore sauver ta vie. Et des milliers d'autres ! Pense à Lily. Pense à Potter. Gomme les paroles si convainquantes de Lucius, efface de ta mémoire les yeux rouge hypnotiques du Lord des ténèbres. Regarde-toi dans un miroir, S, vois ce que tu es ! Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, si tu as déjà été plus qu'une ombre. Tu pourrais vivre dans la lumière, cesser de fréquenter l'obscurité, devenir quelqu'un d'autre... Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Jamais personne ne te l'a dit. Jamais personne ne me l'a dit. C'est pourquoi je prend la peine de te l'écrire maintenant. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, S, quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Cesse de te fuir par honte. Cesse de cacher qui tu es par peur des conséquences.

Tu dois me trouver ridiculement sentimentaliste. Moi aussi. Mais je dis enfin ces choses qui devaient être dites. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu devenir comme cela, au vue de ce que j'ai été, mais la mort peut changer un homme. Tout comme la vie, S. D'ici, je vois tout ce que j'ai été. Le futur qui aurait pu être, le passé aboli, le présent mordoré. Souvent, je m'assied sur le rebord d'un nuage et que je regarde le monde d'en haut. Un monde agité, balayé de ténèbres, qui se défend, encore et toujours, contre l'ombre et la nuit. Tu es de ceux qui brillent, S, de ceux qui combattent le noir. Tu ne brilleras peut-être jamais aussi fort qu'Albus Dumbledore, mais tu es de ceux qui livrent combat pour le bien. Le Lord vous conduira à votre perte, S, et surtout à la tienne.

D'ici, je te vois vivre ta vie, ou le semblant de vie que tu t'es construit. Je te vois gémir, dans ton lit du dortoit de Serpentard, la nuit, lorsque tu crois que personne ne t'entend plus cauchermarder sans fin sur ces images meurtrières. Ton père qui brandis le couteau devant ton nez, alors qu'il vient d'égorger ta mère. Son cadavre sans vie sur le tapis, au milieu d'une mare de sang. La lumière verte qui entoure le corps de ton géniteur. Ta main qui brandis la baguette récupérée sur le cavadre encore chaud. Je te vois lorsque tu s'assois dans la grande salle, que tu contemple le faux plafond en priant les étoiles. Je te vois lorsque, dans les cachots, tu ajoute avec passion de la poudre d'asphodèle dans ton breuvage, que tu mélange tendrement. Je te vois lorsque tu pleure, caché dans un des couloirs du troisième étage. Je te vois lorsque tu ris avec Lily. Je te vois lorsque tu l'insulte. Je te vois lorsque tu reste passif, à recevoir sans broncher les sorts de James Potter, sous le regard goguenard de Sirius Black. Je te vois aux réunions du Lord, te tortiller devant lui alors qu'il te regard, impassible, la baguette tendue vers toi. Je te vois, encore, retenir ton écoeurement devant la torture des nés moldus tandis que Bellatrix éclate d'un rire sadique.

Fuis, S, fuis pendant que tu le peux encore. C'est le plus proche de tes amis qui te le conseille. L'ami qui aurait voulu avoir fait autrement te supplie de ravaler ta fierté. D'avouer que tu as eu tort. D'aller voir Dumbledore, de tout lui expliquer. Il comprendra. Tu peux encore retourner en arrière, n'attend pas d'être à ma place pour souhaiter tout recommencer !

J'écris cette lettre en désespoir de cause puisque moi, Severus Snape, ai failli. Je compte sur toi pour te pas refaire les mêmes erreurs ou tu mourras seul, dans une petite cabane, abandonné de tous. S, crois-moi, il y a sort plus enviable !

Bien à toi,

Severus Snape


End file.
